


Just leave me alone

by That_One_Fangirl



Category: X-Men (Ultimateverse), X-Men Evolution
Genre: Awkwardness, Bullying, Hurt/Comfort, Kurt is really oblivious, Kurt is so done, Lance is so Ooc in this, M/M, Tumblr Prompt, Worried Peter, english is not my first language, oblivious idiots, of course he would be able to fend for himself, poor Jubilee just wanted to go shopping with Kurt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-03
Updated: 2016-08-03
Packaged: 2018-07-29 02:50:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7667407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/That_One_Fangirl/pseuds/That_One_Fangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"could you write me one where theres a new kid at Xaviers school and theyre bullying Kurt?, but not really dark, and kurt wont tell anyone, but Quicksilver sees the bruises and gets all, r u ok baby, oh I'm so sorry, who hurt you, tell me? and then sellotapes the bully to the roof, lol! i'd like it to end as hilarious as it sounds, and really cute"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just leave me alone

**Author's Note:**

> sooo this was requested by awalkingcontradiction101 on tumblr  
> (Okay I probably shouldn`t post this first because the other requests came like a month ago and I am so sorry for taking this long but in my defence my laptop broke, unlike the rest of the world I still have school (But only got a week left yay) and I am the Queen of Procastinating. Soooo, anyway Yay Nightsilver obsessed people you`re great. (Also I know nearly nothing about Lance except for his character in X-men Evolution, and he is very ooc in this fic but who cares I needed a bully and he was the first one who came to my mind. Also English is not my first language and I don`t have a beta reader so I`m sorry if my grammar or spelling are terrible.)

At first, Kurt just didn`t understand why Lance even stayed at the school if he hated everything about it so much. Of course, it was the safest place for mutants so it would be logical to stay but it`s not like Lance cared about safety at all, hating being a mutant and projecting the hate on the other students. It was worse for the students who had really obvious mutations, and Kurts mutation was probably the most striking of all.  
“Hey Smurf”, the german boy heard a sadly all to familiar voice calling out from behind him.  
“Please just leave me alone”, Lance knew exactly how hard it was for Kurt to teleport before school, he was not a morning person, never really woke up until the second class started, even though he really tried to be a good student. If he teleported that early in the morning he would presumably end up god-knows-where.  
“Aw come on don`t be like that” and just like that Kurt was pressed against a wall, feeling the squeeze of Lance`s hand against his throat, the other one pressing his shoulder to the wall way too tightly. This is going to leave marks, the smaller mutant thought bitterly. He saw Lance`s tag-along friends looming behind him (Kurt didn`t bother to memorize their names).  
This would happen nearly twice a week, mostly ending in Kurt teleporting, regardless of the problems with it, because he didn`t see another way out of the situation. After a while it became more noticable, as Kurt came too late to his classes and it became harder for him to hide the bruises and marks, even though they were harder to see on his blue, scarred skin. Of course Kurt could`ve done something against it , but actually it was pretty indifferent to him. He was used to both physical and emotional abuse already, those bullies were nothing compared to his past. Also he could always flee if things got to bad, he just wanted to avoid conflict.  
There was another boy who wasn`t indifferent to it, though. He wondered what this whole conflict between Lance and Kurt was all about, at first thinking it was some kind of flirt, slowly feeling jealousy filling him, until he started noticing the bruises and that in fact, it wasn´t a flirt, which made him relieved and angry at the same time.  
But Peter had no real evidence of Lance and his minions bullying the pretty blue boy, at least not enough to justify punishing them for it. Yet.  
So he tried to talk to Kurt, but the boys answers weren`t clear and Peter got too distracted by the boy to coax something out of him. He was also really affected by his impulses and calling Kurt “Babe” or “honey” all the time, sadly made the oblivious boy think Peter wasn`t taking him seriously, thinking it was just his sassy personality. So the only way to gain evidence was becoming an eye-witness.  
(Or maybe he just wanted an excuse for following his crush around without feeling like a stalker.)  
At first he tried to keep distance to Kurt but after watching Lance pulling Kurt into the janitors closet he had to follow him, the way he did everything, very fast. He was just in time to witness how the blue boy got kicked in the stomach and then vanished. Lance looked enraged by the disappearance of his victim when he turned around, recognising the silver haired boy who was blocking the only way out.  
“Fuck off, Maximoff”, he growled.  
“How long has this been going on”  
“I don`t know what you are talking about”, Lance tried shoving Peter out of the way, but was pushed back. Peter grabbed him by his wrist, to fast for Lance to even see the movement.  
“Where do you think you`re going?”, he started, “Don`t you know what Karma is? When you do bad things, bad things will happen to you, simple as that. Guess what, I am the bad thing.” Peter grinned, wanting to do this for far too long.  
~  
“Come on, you promised me to go shopping with me”, Jubilee said, dragging Kurt out of the School only to face a crowd of students laughing at something, pointing upwards. In their middle, a very satisfied looking Speedster.  
“Was zur…”, Kurt started muttering before joining them and breaking into laughter. Lance Alvers, of all people, sellotaped to the roof! Then he started recalling and realising things, a glimpse of silver before he teleported away this morning, the only person able to do this kind of thing, the boy he was secretly crushing on asking about his bruises and making him blush with petnames, the same boy bragging about breaking into the pentaghon and sellataping a guard to the wall a few weeks prior…  
and the same boy standing next to him now (where did he come from?).  
“Hmm I really wonder how he got up there”, Peter said.  
“Peter, I am not a maiden in need of defendence, you realize that, right? Even though I am really impressed by this and should probably thank you.”  
“Aw, I did notice that you are able to protect yourself, I saw you on the battlefield, but still I think in this case you needed a knight in shining armor to defend your honor” Kurt laughed at that, deciding to play along.  
“But I`m afraid I owe you, after this”  
“Well then, how about you dine with me this evening, of course on my costs”  
“Wait- are you asking me out? Like on a date?”, Kurt felt his face turning hot.  
“Uhm, yes if you`d like to?”  
“Yes I`d really like to.”, Kurt smiled, taking Peters hand in his. Jubilee, who witnessed the scene just rolled her eyes and turned to Jean, bribing her into joining the shopping trip.  
“And it seems I have spare time today, uhm by the way, how long has he been up there?”, Kurt pointed at his former bully.  
“A couple of hours…”  
“You can`t be serious, we have to free him Peter”  
“No, he has to learn his lesson, I don`t want this to happen again”, he said, while softly caressing the violet mark on Kurts neck.  
“Okay, if you say so, I don`t want him to ruin this day anyways”  
“Nothing could ruin this day anymore”, Peter smiled at Kurt, “Now go get ready, I´ll see you in an hour”  
~  
*“was zur…”= what the…

also I am really sorry if this is bad it`s like 3 am and I should got to sleep (it was fun writing it though)

**Author's Note:**

> send me prompts or requests even though I will probably take centuries to write them so ....  
> I'm mycasualobsessions on tumblr


End file.
